


How to Heal a Prince

by Sleepless_in_Starbucks



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-centric, Fluff, Multi, Sickfic, burn mention but it's just made up, like one mention of insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_in_Starbucks/pseuds/Sleepless_in_Starbucks
Summary: A sick Roman was a stubborn Roman, and a stubborn Roman made the caretaking process quite the hassle. Luckily, his boyfriends had a plan- not on how to deal with a sick Roman, but on how to help a sick prince.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Sleep | Remy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 95





	How to Heal a Prince

Taking care of Roman when he was sick was a hassle (not one that any of his boyfriends minded, mind you, but a hassle nonetheless).

He didn’t like medicine and refused to take it. He couldn’t grasp the concept that an upset stomach wouldn’t be happy ingesting sweets. He didn’t understand that lying on the couch all day wasn’t wasting the day if he fell over every time he tried to do anything else. He would go between whining about his pains and trying to convince his boyfriends that he was perfectly alright at break-neck speed.

The thought of Roman being sick was worrying enough on its own, but if you were one of the people taking care of him? It was even worse.

Which is why, when Remy brought the flu home and it started to spread, everyone did their best to not give it to him. It was a bad one, and the thought of trying to care for Roman through it was a painful one on multiple levels.

But Roman wasn’t one to be left out of things, and when the choice came down to purposefully shunning Roman and awakening his insecurities about his place in their relationship or him getting sick, the group ended up choosing the latter.

They did manage to keep him from getting sick until they were all mostly recovered, at least. Virgil was still fighting off the last of the flu, and Patton had weakened himself trying to help the others even while he himself was sick, but outside of that they were all back to normal functioning capacity.

Just in time for them to worry about how they were going to help Roman when he was quickly going to become too feverish to even try to work with them. Against the norm, a delirious Roman was an even more stubborn one, and the last time they had tried to get him to take medicine in that state had ended poorly.

It was no surprise at all, really, that Janus had come up with the genius plan to get around that and every other troublesome habit sick Roman picked up. Logan had been upset that he hadn’t thought of it first.

(And then Janus kissed his cheek and reminded him he was smart too, and Logan wasn’t as upset).

Delirious Roman was stubborn because he held to his ideals more and more with each passing minute. The ideals of a prince and a knight, of strength and honor, of independence and selflessness. If they wanted Roman to work with them, they had to play into those ideals.

Roman wouldn’t take medicine because it was admitting weakness, admitting that his own immune system wasn’t strong enough to win its own war. So it couldn’t be presented as such. It had to be presented as a magical elixir, something that would only build upon his pre-existing strength, that would make him stronger because he was already strong.

It was immediately agreed that Logan was best fit to the role of wizard. And though he complained that the re-purposed witch hat (spray painted blue and covered in construction paper stars) was unnecessary and a bit stupid, Logan found Roman’s awed expression and quiet ‘really?’ right before he willingly took the medicine to be more than worth than the slight annoyance.

Roman would refuse to eat foods that weren’t covered in way too much sugar because he was his own being, strong and independent, and as such he had the right to eat whatever would fuel him for his upcoming battles- and what fueled him was sugar. Trying to convince him that chicken noodle soup gave him plenty of energy wouldn’t be work.

But convincing him that the fearsome dragon witch had taunted him and called him a coward for always falling back on the same foods to give him energy, saying he was so scared of what would happen if he branched out a little he wouldn’t even consider doing so?

That worked.

Janus liked to think he played the part of ‘knight rushing to relay this news to the brave and valiant prince Roman’ fairly well. The fact that Roman was willing to believe wholeheartedly that his natural birthmark was actually a burn from the cruel villain’s wrath helped as well.

Hearing of the taunt, Roman was almost over eager to gulp down the soup Janus presented him with. Though Janus did have to slow him a few times to ensure he didn’t upset his stomach, Roman got the entire bowl down in record time. He was rewarded with his own sense of accomplishment as well as soft forehead kiss from a grateful knight.

Roman would try to leave the couch because he didn’t want to feel useless, didn’t want to sit around when there were monsters to fight. Trying to convince him there were no monsters to fight was too difficult, and missed the main point of his defiance. Trying to convince him that he didn’t always have to be the one fighting the monsters, however? That they could do.

Or, better put, that Remy could do.

Of course, telling Roman that there had been a monster sighting near-by, at first, seemed to be a horrible move. Any chance of getting Roman to lay still seemed to have been tossed out the window.

But Remy had held firm and held him down, going on to talk not of the monsters but of the heroes spotted already heading out to fight them, of strong brave knights much like Roman and sporting many similar traits to five who were already dear to his heart. Remy talked of them going to fight the beast with Roman in mind as their inspiration, of them battling so that he might recover before he had to battle for the safety of his kingdom and their home.

Soon enough, Remy’s soothing tone and reassuring words would relax Roman, leaving him to lean closer and closer to Remy until the storyteller eventually laid them both down, holding Roman close and still telling stories just beneath his breath as they both drifted away together.

Roman would complain and swear he’s fine in the same breath because he was supposed to be both honest and tough. He had to be honorable, and for that, he had to be both truthful and strong. They just had to let him be both.

Virgil and Patton would slip in then, Virgil lying on whichever side of Roman Remy wasn’t attached to (once Remy was asleep with Roman, he was staying there until forcefully removed, and none of his boyfriends had the heart to do that) and Patton sitting so that Roman’s feet would be in his lap. They would wait, patient, for when he woke up.

Patton would affirm his every complaint with quiet murmurs of pity, accepting his pain and comforting him as best he could that he had to deal with such injustice.

Virgil would remind him that strength wasn’t always physical, asking him if he was really fine and rewarding him with a small kiss and praise for being so strong when Roman admitted he wasn’t.

The pattern would continue for a while, until Roman was no longer claiming to be fine and allowing himself to be pitied completely. Remy would be awake by then, if only partially, to confirm everything Virgil and Patton said, and to remind Roman how safe he felt in Roman’s arms.

Soon enough, the wizard would return with more important elixir, and the knight with more taunts and soup- this time enough to feed not only Roman but the storyteller who refused to give up his position at the prince’s side and the calming villagers as well. Even the wizard would eat with them, and he would be the one to take the empty bowls away as the knight moved Roman’s head into his lap and told Roman to rest.

Safety, they would all remind him when he asked, safety was why they all stayed with him, and so close. He was such a brave prince, after all, so brave and valiant and strong. Even ailing, he was safety, and he didn’t need to do anything more to earn that title.

Before he could even contemplate that, the wizard would be back, hat discarded but wise look still intact. He would slip between Roman and the storyteller with minimal grumbling from the storyteller (the least attack anyone else had gotten for trying to get in between storyteller and prince), and he would kiss the prince’s forehead and tell him to sleep, so that his strength might grow even quicker.

And snuggled between people who his hazy mind interpreted as important and special in more ways than the ones they presented themselves in, the prince would sleep, and he would recover faster than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at @sleepless-in-starbucks


End file.
